<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunken engagements are the best by GalaxyPixel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139033">Drunken engagements are the best</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel'>GalaxyPixel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fools in Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, Trektober 2020, everyone sees it except them, fake engagement, fooling everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 23:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Leonard got engaged while they were drunk one night and all their friends congratulated them. The problem? They were never even dating to begin with!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunken engagements are the best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really liked this prompt, so this came out of it. Un-beta'd, hope you all like it!</p>
<p>Written for Trektober 2020, Day 21: Fake Relationship</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim woke up and rubbed his eyes. He didn’t know what happened last night, he had drunk too much alcohol. He remembered getting to the bar, but after that, it was all a blank. Luckily he had the entire week off, on earth, so he didn’t have to worry about work. He should text Bones to see if he knew what had happened. Because it felt like something amazing had happened. He rubbed his eyes again and felt something hard on his finger.</p>
<p>He held his hands in front of his face. There, on his ring finger of his left hand, sat a ring. He knew that ring. It was the one Bones always wore around his finger, it used to belong to his dad. Why was Jim wearing it? What had happened? He looked around the room to find his comm or padd for answers when he saw Bones. Next to him in bed! More mysterious, why was Bones here? He was certain that Bones had his own room in their shared apartment. They definitely drunk too much if Bones had crashed in his bed.</p>
<p>Jim grabbed his padd and stared at all the notifications that he had. Most of them were congratulating him and Bones, but also a lot of them just said: I knew it. Or: Shit, now I lost the bet, couldn’t you guys wait longer? This was getting more and more confusing, so he opened to message from Spock, who would probably talk in a way that Jim would know what was going on. And boy, was he right. He needed to wake up Bones, he couldn’t do this without him.</p>
<p>‘‘Bones! Wake up!’’ Jim pushed against Bones, hoping the man would wake up from this.</p>
<p>‘‘Hu? What? Jim? Where’s the fire?’’ Bones sat up and looked around stressed.</p>
<p>‘‘Bones, there’s no fire. Not physically at least. I want you to look at this. We drunk too much last night.’’ Jim handed Bones the padd with Spock’s message on it.</p>
<p>Bones started reading and let the padd drop in his lap when he was done. He looked shocked at Jim. </p>
<p>‘‘It’s from Spock, so it’s legit. But, what were we thinking last night? How did we ever drink this much?’’</p>
<p>‘‘I know right! You proposed with the ring from your father! Do you want it back, Bones?’’</p>
<p>Bones waved with his hand to Jim and grabbed the padd again, reading the other messages.</p>
<p>‘‘No no, keep it for now. Based on everyone’s reaction they saw it coming. They knew we were dating and are glad we are coming out now. And that we’re engaged. Because that’s what we did last night, while we were drunk.’’</p>
<p>Jim chuckled. ‘‘Yeah, apparently. And we weren’t even dating!’’</p>
<p>Bones nodded. ‘‘Yeah, but everyone thinks we did. And now they think we’re engaged. What now?’’</p>
<p>‘‘We have two options. One, say it was just a drunken thought and a mistake and we weren’t even dating. Two, tell them we broke off the engagement and just part ways?’’</p>
<p>Bones looked at Jim. ‘‘Neither of those will work. Based on all these reactions and messages, everyone already thinks we’re engaged and that it’s real. They already thought we were dating, when we weren’t even dating! There’s a third option, go along with it. Let’s pretend we’re engaged and then next year or so when this is all forgotten we have one massive fight and then still decide to be friends but not lovers anymore.’’</p>
<p>Jim laughed. ‘‘I thought I was the one coming up with crazy schemes. How did you even come up with this?’’</p>
<p>‘‘Jim, let’s be real. Everyone already thought we were dating, you really think we’ll be able to convince them we weren’t? And who’s it hurting anyways? We’re both single, there are worse people to be fake engaged to.’’</p>
<p>‘‘Okay Bones, let’s do this. But! We have to make some rules and stuff, let’s just say we’re not one for much PDA?’’</p>
<p>‘‘I think we should just let everyone assume what they want about us when they ask about the engagement say we were drunk but still like it. If they thought we were dating when we weren’t, this shouldn’t be too hard.’’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Except it was hard. At least for Jim. He had a crush on Bones for a long, long time. And apparently, his friends and their crew thought he and Bones were engaged. So they made comments about it. And Jim had to pretend to be engaged to Bones as if they had been dating for a long time. But it wasn’t real. It never was. And that hurt. Because Jim wished it was real.</p>
<p>‘‘Jim, where are you? They expect us to arrive at the dinner together, are you ready for leaving?’’</p>
<p>Bones walked to Jim inside his bedroom. The senior crew decided they wanted a big dinner before they left the earth again, with their significant others and kids and everything. They expected Jim and Bones to arrive together of course, since they were ‘engaged.’ Jim wasn’t sure if he could do it. Leave earth and pretend the rest of the mission he was engaged to Bones. Scotty even upgraded his room so they would be comfortable in it together! He couldn’t, no he wouldn’t lie to his crew like this. Not anymore. Coming clean was a better option.</p>
<p>He shook his head and looked at Bones. ‘‘No, we won’t. I’m not doing this anymore. We’ll arrive separately and just tell them we’re not engaged. That we were never engaged because we were never even dating. I can’t go back into space lying to them the rest of the mission. I can’t Bones. We’re done.’’</p>
<p>‘‘Jim…. you make it sound like you’re breaking up with me. Do you really want to come clean? Tell them the truth?’’</p>
<p>Jim stared Bones into the eyes and saw behind the compassion and kindness some hurt and fear. Fear for what? That their friends would be mean to them about it? They would never, they weren’t those kinds of people. </p>
<p>‘‘Yes, I want to come clean. I don’t even understand why I ever agreed to it in the first place. It’s not even something you would normally come up with! You were liking the comments and attention a little too much the last couple of weeks Bones, what’s going on?’’</p>
<p>Bones took a deep breath. He seemed nervous, but Jim didn’t understand why.</p>
<p>‘‘I love you, Jim. I have loved you for a while. You never gave an indication that you loved me back, even though there were betting pools about when we would confess. And when everyone thought we were engaged, well, I thought it would be my only chance of being with you. So I took it, even if it was a lie. Because those couple weeks felt amazing. Even if it wasn’’ real, not even in private. But everyone assumed we were together, that just made my dream come true Jim. I get it if you think I’m weird or a creep and if you want space and don’t wanna be my friend anymore. I just…. I thought it would be the only thing I could ever get, so I took it.’’</p>
<p>Jim stared speechless at Bones. Bones loved him! Bones loved him back! He had to say something now before Bones interpreted the silence wrong or ran off or did something else stupid. </p>
<p>‘‘I love you too. I never expected you to love me back. These weeks were indeed amazing, I just couldn’t lie to the crew, to our friends, anymore. I didn’t want to go back in space with them all thinking we’re engaged while we’re not. But I love you Bones, I really do.’’</p>
<p>Bones grinned and hugged Jim close, then kissed him square on the lips.</p>
<p>‘‘What do you say we never tell anything to the crew? I mean, these past few years was just us dating without knowing it. And without the sex and kissing. We could stay engaged, wait a few years to get married so we get used to it and each other.’’</p>
<p>Jim grinned. ‘‘I love that idea.’’</p>
<p>‘‘See, this makes it all worth it. All the fake dating slash engaging we did. Keep the ring, Jim, you’ll have to find one for me too. And now Scotty’s remodelling won’t go to waste either.’’</p>
<p>And they kissed again, very happy with the outcome of that one drunken night when they got engaged.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>